Lazos
by Una Chica con Internet
Summary: Un evento desafortunado puede terminar asuntos pendientes mejor de lo que puede parecer. Post-canon


Bueno, este es mi primer fic, después de mucho tiempo decidí terminarlo y publicarlo, espero no sean tan cruel conmigo y mi intento de fic

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Veía todo borroso, y mi cabeza dolía terriblemente, me sentí deambulando sin un paradero fijo, aunque después de un rato logré enfocar la vista y reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba.

El parque, con sus frondosos árboles y brisa fresca del verano; donde los niños pequeños venían a jugar y siempre se escuchan los columpios balancearse, la risa llena el lugar la mayoría de las veces.

Ese momento no era uno de aquellos.

'¿Qué ocurrió?' no pude recordar, el parque estaba mortalmente silencioso a pesar de que era medio día, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. En un principio pensé que por el frío que comenzó a sentirse de la nada, pero al darme la vuelta lo comprendí.

Joyería pesada y dorada, de la cual destacaba su gran corona encima de la cabeza del orgulloso rey junto con fina seda cubrían la piel bronceada del chico que conocía la perfección, quien en su vida había sido un poderoso faraón que sacrificó todo para salvar a su pueblo; y que, 3,000 años después volvió a hacer el sacrificio para terminar lo que comenzó.

Me sentí completamente atónito, en estado de shock, ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? la herida que pensaba que empezaría a sanar volvió a romperse al ver a mi otro yo que partió a la otra vida hace poco más de 4 meses, se veía tan real. Y esto no es justo.

Mi cerebro reaccionó después de un rato, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que ya estaba hablándole "Otro yo… Atem, ¿eres tú?" dije sin saber qué decir exactamente para salir de mis dudas extrañas, sin creer aún en lo que estoy viendo. Se volvió conmigo encontrándose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con mis ojos, sentía su mirada carmesí fija en mí.

"Yuugi." Fue lo único que pudo decir, y me sentí completamente herido al darme cuenta de que no me llamó compañero, ¿desde cuándo había dejado de ser su socio? sabía la respuesta pero dolía horriblemente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté, ¿por qué se encontraba aquí? ¿No se suponía que debería estar en la otra vida? me sentí desesperado y necesitado de respuestas, no quería más intriga en esto.

"Vine a verte." Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo; esa tranquilidad me hizo sentir la ira surgir dentro de mí, ¿cómo que podía visitarme?, ¿para qué?, ¿no fue Atem el primero en decir que ya no lo necesita más?, ¿por qué no vino a él cuando más le dolía su ausencia?, ¿Por qué venir cuando la herida comenzaba a sanar?

"Ah, ¿no se suponía que íbamos a dejar eso atrás?, vete." respondí con desprecio, demasiado enojado como para prestarle atención al monarca fallecido delante de mí, la ira de ese momento se mezcló con un dolor que era diferente al mío, pero no le di importancia.

"Pero tú necesitas ayuda." dijo Atem, un poco más rápido de lo que habitual, se sentía extraño viniendo de él.

"Yo ya no necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué no recuerdas que por eso me abandonaste?" dije, soltando las lágrimas, las cuales no sabía que estaba conteniendo, los recuerdos del duelo ceremonial llegaron a mí una y otra vez, recordándome como Atem cruzaba la puerta al más allá sin siquiera voltearme a ver, ignorando lo que yo sentía en ese momento, lo mucho que me haría sentir su ausencia, yéndose tan rápido de mi vida sin siquiera disfrutar un poco más de la paz que podríamos tener porque terminó su misión, recordé lo mucho que anhelaba pasar más tiempo con quien había sido más que un hermano para él.

Me sentí incapaz de alzar la mirada, todas esas emociones volvieron a mí demasiado pronto, me abrumaron, mis lágrimas estaban fuera de control, sólo quería dormir para no despertar, se sentía como los primeros días donde lo único que percibía era tristeza e ira a mi otro yo porque me abandonó y aún tenía mucha rabia hacia él. Olvidé con quién estaba y dónde; hasta que una mano fuerte levanto mi vista trayéndome nuevamente a la realidad.

"Sé que estás enojado conmigo, tal vez me apresuré al tomar mi decisión, pero sentí que era lo correcto." Dijo Atem en una voz tranquila y algo rota. "Además, tú me ayudaste a llegar aquí."

Me tensé al recordarlo, fui voluntario en el duelo, porque quería pelear con Atem para demostrar que era fuerte, que podía vivir sin alguien que tuviera que molestarse en cuidarme como a un niño desprotegido; además de que en ese momento creía que era lo correcto, pero no duré mucho con ese pensamiento, me arrepentí después de poco, lo volví a recapacitar pero ese pensamiento se desmoronó en el momento en que volví a ver otra vez a el faraón. "Lo hice porque pensé que podría estar bien sin ti, porque creía que era lo mejor para todos, porque tú merecías descansar; pero no quería que pasara tan pronto, quería tener momentos en paz, contigo, con nuestros amigos." Sollocé "pero no deja de molestarme el hecho de cómo te fuiste, lo hiciste demasiado rápido."

"Decidí que tenía que hacer eso en ese momento…" Dio un largo suspiro "Y pensé que en hice lo correcto, después de tanto tiempo sentí que finalmente podría descansar después de tanto sufrimiento, además de que si me quedaba no tendría futuro."

"Pero… no deja de lado el hecho de que nos abandonaste, ¿es que ya no nos querías?" dije, sacando las inseguridades que me afligían desde que quedé solo. Sorprendí a Atem de una forma que no esperaba.

"Yo nunca los dejé de querer, son mis amigos, y me importan más de lo que puedes creer, sobre todo tú, porque fuiste el primero en entenderme, y aunque sé que en el principio me temías, pudimos formar el enlace que aún seguimos teniendo y gracias a él me ayudaste a ser la persona que soy, a terminar lo que comencé y a tomar la decisión correcta en la que fallé cuando aún estaba con vida y por eso nunca podré terminar agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí." Dijo el monarca mientras tomaba mi mano afectuosamente, no podía describir la emoción que sentí, nunca me percaté de este sentimiento por parte de Atem, era tan llenador y cálido, como cuando éramos uno. Comprendí que tal vez, después de todo había hecho lo mejor, sonreí.

"Lo siento, es sólo que necesitaba sacar esto, me comporté egoístamente y no pensé en lo que sentías, es algo raro en mí, ¿no?" miré hacia abajo avergonzado y reía nerviosamente "¿Cómo te ha ido en la otra vida?" el antiguo faraón no esperaba la pregunta, sentí su sorpresa de mi cambio repentino de tema, pero ya me conoce.

"Se está bien" dijo tranquilo "Mana es buena compañía y me ayuda a no sentirme incómodo ahí, ¿sabes?" sonrió ligeramente "Es como si los conociera por primera vez. Me tratan con mucho respeto y es un poco extraño cuando te acostumbras a estar con amigos, pero era de esperarse. Aún me consideran un rey." Noté como mi antiguo otro yo desviaba la vista hacia el horizonte. "Aunque todavía no conozco del todo bien al consejo, puedo hablar bien con Seth y Mahaad; además me reuní con mi padre, lo extrañaba." Dejó un leve suspiro.

"Te sientes bien allá, ¿no?" comenté con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es bueno saber que disfrutas tu estadía en el otro lado, por lo menos sé que eres feliz" dije sinceramente, ya no quería abrumarlo con mi antigua ira sin motivos.

Dirigí la vista a donde se encontraba la de Atem, la luz comenzaba a cambiar, dando nuevos colores al cielo haciendo un hermoso paraje; las nubes esponjosas se veían naranjas que combinaba con el mismo sol que ahora bajaba. Entonces me di cuenta de que mi otro yo se tensó, su mirada se dilató, vi como comenzó de sudar y sentí gracias al enlace una perturbadora cantidad de culpa, preocupación y miedo que comenzó a inundarlo.

De repente sentí el agarre firme de mi muñeca por parte de Atem y comenzamos a correr rápidamente; no dejé de estar confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de mi antiguo otro yo. "¿Qué ocurre, por qué corremos?" dije entrecortadamente, "Perdóname, otra vez te puse en peligro, es aquí cuando recuerdo porqué fue lo mejor el haberme ido" Atem respondió apresurado y culpable "¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitabas ayuda?" asentí "El accidente, ¿lo recuerdas? Entraste en coma, por eso vine, por eso pude venir a ti, si tú, tu alma no regresa a tu cuerpo antes del anochecer" mi otro yo tragó saliva "morirás".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Se respiraba el aroma a alcohol y angustia a distancia, en la concurrida habitación descolorida del hospital yacía el cuerpo inerte de un joven lleno de heridas gracias a que un carro le había golpeado de la peor forma, ya que cayó en coma. Junto con él se encontraban sus amigos que hacían relevo a la madre y abuelo del pequeño.

Anzu, cuyos ojos azules como el océano que normalmente mostraban alegría ahora estaban opacados por la preocupación de lo que podría ocurrirle a Yuugi, Jounouchi, el joven rubio con ojos color miel se encontraba en silencio con Honda, el moreno de mirada chocolate, ni siquiera tenían ganas de discutir como siempre lo hacen, ahora sólo esperaban una reacción que les devolviera la esperanza.

Ellos han estado en el hospital durante una semana sin ver ningún cambio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Estaba aturdido, no habíamos dejado de correr, mi otro yo no paraba, y no podía procesar la información. Faltaba una hora para el anochecer y debíamos recorrer por lo menos 10 km; no es que implicara gran esfuerzo, después de todo, en forma de espíritu no hay agotamiento físico pero por alguna extraña razón me veía forzado a usar mis lentas piernas cortas para llegar el hospital.

Pasamos por la cafetería y lo recordé.

Tenía una cita con Anzu, y como es costumbre yo estaba nervioso. Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería, se me había hecho tarde y lo único que hacía era correr, pensando en que no quería llegar tarde, tanto que ignoré lo que estaba a mi alrededor y, sin más, fui golpeado por algo, no recordaba qué fue y no tenía recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después, hasta que desperté y deambulé hasta el parque, encontrándome con Atem.

No pude evitar sentirme tan estúpido, mi otro yo siempre tuvo la intención de ayudarme y de salvarme ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero lo único que hice fue recriminarle por sus acciones del pasado; fui egoísta porque no pensé en lo que sentía a la hora de partir o ahora, le hice olvidar su propósito actual y ahora por mis idioteces yo estoy en peligro. No quiero hacer sufrir a mis amigos, a mi familia, y mucho menos a Atem. Él no ha cambiado, sigue siendo aquella persona que daría todo para que sus seres queridos estén bien, y sé que si algo me ocurriera, él no dejaría de culparse por lo que me pase y eso no es justo para él.

Entre tanta divagación y recuerdos llegamos al hospital, mi otro yo no ha dicho palabra desde que nos echamos a correr, sabía que él no se encontraba bien.

"Perdón." fue lo único que pude pensar en decir.

"¿Por qué?" dijo él sin voltearse.

"Por ser tan débil que no pude controlarme al verte, por eso ahora estamos así, no quiero que te sientas culpable." Atem se volvió y encontré en su mirada tristeza e ira, me contraje, sigue siendo intimidante ya sea a propósito o no, bajé la mirada, sólo para sentir dos dedos en mi barbilla que obligaban a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. "No quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres débil, tú eres fuerte, tú no debes necesitar que te lo recuerde, gracias a tu fortaleza fue que lograste hacer amigos, que completaste el rompecabezas, y no habrías podido derrotarme en la batalla ceremonial de no ser así, lo único que hice fue ayudarte a ver eso, para que no tuvieras miedo de ser tú mismo, pero veo que todavía lo olvidas." Me di cuenta de cómo su voz se iba rompiendo poco a poco, como si de un momento a otro pudiera echarse a llorar, y después me petrifiqué al sentir sus brazos apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo. "Y sí, es mi culpa. Me distraje de una forma estúpida, si hubiera estado más atento esto no estaría pasando." Mis hombros que estaban en contacto con sus rubís, se encontraban húmedos "Siempre te pongo en peligro, siempre trato de protegerte y no hago más que fallar, no puedo permitirme que algo más te ocurra, y menos ahora que puedes disfrutar una vida tranquila; eres y seguirás siendo la persona más importante para mí, porque tú me comprendes, porque tú me salvaste de la eterna oscuridad, porque junto con nuestros amigos me ayudaste a resolver mi última voluntad antes de morir… porque con tu alegría y amor me devolviste la luz en mí que creía extinta".

Yo no sabía qué decir, y las lágrimas ya caían de mí sin darme cuenta, reaccioné respondiendo finalmente a su abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía y dijo "Yo quería verte, pero no en estas condiciones y tampoco quería que fuera pronto porque sé que vivirás una buena vida con nuestros amigos, a diferencia de mí que ya es tarde, te esperaré y quiero que seas feliz, compañero." reaccioné ante su antiguo apodo a mí y entonces volví a encontrarme con su mirada, me sonreía cálidamente y me guiñó un ojo, le repliqué "Gracias, yo no podré terminar de agradecerte por lo que siempre has hecho y ahora haces por mí, también aguardaré por el día en el nuestros caminos se encuentren de nuevo." dije sinceramente "Debes volver, se hace tarde compañero."

Emprendí el corto camino y vi a mis amigos que ahora dormían por el agotamiento y no pude evitar volverme a sentir culpable por el dolor que les he estado causando. Entré en mi cuerpo, me sentí entumecido y enormemente adolorido, pero aliviado por que ya todo estaba bien. Hubo una ráfaga de aire, que fue increíblemente cálida, sonreí, "Gracias, otro yo, gracias por todo, te quiero".

_"__También te quiero, compañero"._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saben, adoro ver sufrir a Atem, no sé, se ve muy tierno sufriendo y más cuando es culpa de Yuugi xD pero no quita el hecho de que es una de mis personajes favoritos.

¿Qué tal? malo, feo, no vuelvo a escribir, bueno (?) comenten lo que les pareció, creo que no quedó tan mal para ser el primero, tal vez publique otro fic pronto o tal vez no.

Nos leeremos después! n-n


End file.
